El Rey Arcano
by Hakuno
Summary: Joe Green era un chico común y corriente, hasta que un día despertó en un mundo mágico al estilo medieval, repleto de toda clase de criaturas que a la mínima oportunidad matarán a lo que se les atraviese. Joe tendrá que convertirse en un guerrero si quiere sobrevivir y regresar sano y salvo a su propio mundo.


**El Rey Arcano**

**Capítulo I. **Una vida nueva.

Joe Green era un joven común, como todos los demás, no destacaba especialmente, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Sus notas escolares tampoco sobresalían, sus pasatiempos eran bastante comunes, pues se pasaba las tardes tocando la guitarra acústica que le habían regalado hace dos cumpleaños, aunque tampoco era muy bueno en eso, pero lo hacía ya sólo por rutina.

Ése día, Joe acababa de tener una fuerte discusión con su novia, la cual culminó en la ruptura de su relación de apenas un par de meses, había comenzado sólo por una pequeña escena de celos, y terminaron diciéndose hasta de lo que se iban a morir. Así que Joe estaba bastante molesto, por lo que al llegar a casa, simplemente se acostó en su desordenada cama.

Y tuvo un sueño extraño, sin duda, el sueño más raro que había tenido en toda su vida, pues eran sólo colores, luces y sombras, no había sonido, no habían sensaciones, no habían acciones, sólo colores, luces y sombras.

Cuando despertó, notó una brisa que pegaba directamente en su rostro, no había abierto aún los ojos, así que pensó que la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta.

_-Joder, mamá, te he dicho mil veces que no abras la ventana de mi cuarto si estoy dormido.- _Dijo Joe con un tono molesto, pero no escuchó respuesta.

Y entonces abrió los ojos, y su sorpresa no se hizo esperar. No estaba en su habitación, o en su casa, ni siquiera en la ciudad, estaba en medio de un enorme campo de trigo, o al menos eso es lo que le pareció, pero no le dio importancia, trataba de entender cómo es que había llegado ahí en primer lugar.

Comenzó a caminar, buscando a alguien que le ayudara a ubicarse, si bien en su cabeza pasaron mil razones para estar ahí, y la mayoría no muy agradables, Joe se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente calculador, y no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, así que pensaba con la cabeza fría y de ésa forma entender mejor su situación.

Caminó durante un buen rato, quizá unos treinta minutos, tal vez más, hasta que logró divisar a la lejanía una casa en medio del enorme campo, su primer impulso fue el de correr, pero luego pensó que de todas formas terminaría llegando, y si corría, no podría hacerse entender por la falta de aliento, por lo que simplemente siguió caminando durante unos cinco minutos más, hasta que por fin salió del campo, donde el trigo aún no estaba lo suficientemente maduro y le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla.

Notó que aquella casa estaba hecha casi completamente de madera, más allá había un enorme granero y un molino, era una vista muy pintoresca, o al menos eso le pareció a Joe, pues recordó por un momento las caricaturas que veía de niño que llegaban a mostrar alguna granja.

Caminó hasta la puerta y se extrañó al no encontrar el timbre, sabía que en la actualidad, todas las granjas debían tener servicio eléctrico, al menos el suficiente como para tener un timbre, pero no ésta casa. Tras meditarlo un poco, simplemente dio tres golpes a la puerta y esperó.

Quien abrió la puerta era una señora de mediana edad, de cabello castaño y largo, tez blanca y ojos negros, tenía un vestido verde oscuro y un delantal blanco, aunque bastante percudido. La señora miró a Joe con sorpresa, como si nunca hubiera visto a otro ser humano.

_-¿Sí?- _Preguntó la señora después de un par de segundos.

_-Buenas tardes, me llamo Joe Green.- _Dijo rascando su cabeza, buscando una explicación que no pareciera concebida por un loco. _-Mire, estoy perdido, no sé bien cómo llegué aquí…_

Hizo una pausa, mirando a otro lado, era muy bueno pensando con la cabeza fría, pero con las palabras era bastante torpe, y aunque ya sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, no podía expresarlo con claridad.

_-Vaya nombre más extraño tiene, joven- _Dijo la señora con una tenue sonrisa, Joe notó que estaba aguantando la risa. _-Oh, lo siento, tienes un problema y yo aquí riéndome, por favor, pasa y ponte cómodo, te serviré una taza de té._

_-No se moleste, yo sólo… _

_-No es molestia, anda, pasa.- _Interrumpió la señora, empujando a Joe al interior.

Al final hizo caso y entró a la casa. Pudo observar que el interior no era muy diferente a la fachada, estaba todo hecho de madera salvo por algunos pilares que sostenían la estructura, que eran de piedra, la habitación donde fue conducido por la señora era similar, los asientos eran también de madera y su cubierta de tela parecía hecha a mano.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Joe era que no habían bombillas por ningún lado, ni apagadores, ni tomacorrientes, ni nada que indicase la presencia de luz eléctrica en ese lugar, así que descartó la idea de pedir que le permitieran hacer una llamada.

Pasados unos minutos llegó la señora con una tabla de madera con la que sostenía un par de tazas y un tetero, a primera vista parecían de barro, gruesas y de color café. Con esto, lo único que pasó por la mente de Joe era que la señora y su familia, si es que tenía una, vivían de una forma muy precaria.

_-Disculpa mis malos modales, me llamo Karia.- _Dijo la señora mientras servía el té en las tazas y le ofrecía una a Joe.

Él tomó la taza y bebió un poco, no era muy fan del té, pero éste era delicioso, tenía un regusto a miel y manzanilla, por un momento, mientras bebía, se olvidó por completo de su situación.

_-Ahora sí, Joe Green, cuéntame tu situación.- _Dijo Karia mientras se sentaba y acto seguido bebía un poco de té.

_-Pues mire, estaba en mi casa dormido, y cuando me desperté estaba en medio de su campo, por ahora no quiero saber por qué, sólo quiero saber cómo regresar a mi casa…_

Karia no dejaba de ver a Joe como un bicho extraño, muy a pesar de su amabilidad, parecía como si sospechara que Joe era una especie de ladrón o algo así, pero ella era una mujer tan bondadosa que siempre daba el beneficio de la duda.

_-Tal vez pueda ayudarte, Joe Green, creo que tengo unos mapas por aquí…- _Dijo Karia acercándose a un pequeño mueble que estaba justo al lado, y tras abrir un cajón, sacó lo que parecía un montón de pergaminos viejos y enrollados. _-¿De dónde vienes?_

_-Soy de Manhattan.- _Respondió Joe al instante.

Karia se quedó estupefacta con la respuesta, casi como si Joe le hubiera hablado en un idioma desconocido. Pero sin decir nada, ella abrió sus pergaminos y los extendió sobre la mesita que estaba entre los dos, apartando la tabla con la tetera.

Aquellos pergaminos eran exactamente lo que Karia había dicho, mapas, pero eran muy diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrado, éstos eran mapas geológicos, mostrando el terreno en elevaciones y declives, ríos, lagos, mesetas, por un momento, Joe se sintió como si estuviera acampando.

Pero algo llamó su atención por sobre todo lo demás, en aquellos mapas, además de representarse el terreno de los alrededores, había líneas rojas, todas rectas, dividiendo el mapa en bloques, como si estuvieran representando los límites de una ciudad, pero más allá de eso, justo en el centro de cada bloque había una palabra rodeada del dibujo de un pergamino a medio enrollar, en ése primer mapa habían tres bloques, y por ende, tres palabras, aunque no alcanzó a leer ninguna de ellas.

Karia comenzó a dejar de lado cada mapa que revisaba, todos eran iguales, excepto por el cambio drástico en los dibujos y las líneas rojas, y pasaba los mapas cada vez más rápido, hasta que finalmente llegó al último pergamino, que era bastante más grande, y en el cual se apreciaba la forma de un continente entero, éste no tenía líneas rojas, pero sí una gran cantidad de palabras, todas escritas sobre dibujos de pergaminos.

_-Nunca había oído hablar de ningún lugar llamado Manhattan, y tampoco sale en los mapas.- _Dijo Karia con un tono desconcertado.

_-¿Qué? Es imposible, ¿Me presta su mapa?-_

Karia le pasó el pergamino a Joe, quien lo revisó de pies a cabeza, y la expresión de rostro sólo podía expresar sorpresa, aquél mapa parecía sacado de alguna película de aventuras místicas medievales, todas las palabras le resultaban desconocidas, pero de alguna forma sabía que representaban nombres de ciudades o algo así, además, la forma del continente era muy diferente a cualquiera que haya visto antes, sólo sabía que era un continente y no una isla porque arriba y abajo en el mapa estaban representados también los polos, aunque con nombres distintos.

_-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?..._

Joe hizo una pregunta al aire, pero antes de que nadie pudiera responder, un dolor agudo se hizo presente en sus sienes, el dolor fue tan repentino y abrumador que ni siquiera gritó, sólo pudo gruñir un quejido antes de desmayarse.

Cuando despertó, vio que estaba seguía en aquella granja, pero en una de las habitaciones. Todo se veía oscuro, sólo una luz alumbraba la habitación, y ésta provenía de una pequeña lámpara con una vela dentro.

Miró alrededor, había unas pinturas colgadas en la pared, una mostraba un bosque, frondoso y verde, mientras que la otra mostraba una hermosa vista de un lago y montañas nevadas de fondo. También se percató que estaba sobre una especie de colchón, pero éste estaba hecho con una tela muy extraña.

Dio un suspiro mientras se levantaba, todo le parecía demasiado extraño, sabía que no era un sueño, así que varias teorías sobre la estabilidad mental de Karia pasaron por su mente. Pero entonces, sobre lo que parecía ser una repisa suspendida en la pared, había un libro que llamó su atención de forma inevitable.

La cubierta de dicho libro era de un verde pasto, y como título ponía: "El reino de Kerasia: Guía de referencia". Decidió hojearlo un poco, pues era obvio que lo habían puesto ahí intencionalmente para que lo leyera, considerando que en la repisa sólo había algunas figuras cerámicas.

El libro contaba la historia del reino de Kerasia, donde pudo suponer, era que se encontraba. Había algunas ilustraciones en blanco y negro, hablando sobre dragones, sirenas, mantícoras y un sinfín de seres mitológicos. Aunque el libro era principalmente sobre la historia de la fundación de dicho reino, abarcando unos mil años, se daba tiempo para detallar algunos hechos que le parecieron por demás curiosos, como el hecho de que la mitad de la población del reino era capaz de usar magia.

_-¿De verdad pretende que me trague éstas tonterías?-_ Dijo Joe en voz baja, dejando el libro de vuelta a la repisa.

Al principio pensó que el libro era un cuento para niños o una novela, pero conforme seguía pasando de páginas, cada vez era más real el hecho de que el libro pretendía dar información totalmente verídica, creando un mundo mágico al estilo de un videojuego de rol.

Joe decidió fugarse, mientras leía el libro, escuchó voces masculinas que provenían de la planta inferior, así que sabía que Karia no vivía sola, por lo que era probable que su familia estuviera tanto o más loca que ella.

Abrió la ventana, que no era más que un par de puertecillas de madera con una malla delgada en lugar de vidrio, era de noche, una fresca brisa corrió por su rostro y un aire extremadamente limpio inundó sus pulmones, nunca antes había respirado un aire tan puro, pues había vivido toda su vida en una gran ciudad y jamás había ido al campo.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado, la luna estaba llena y brillaba con una gran fuerza, y aun así, podía ver un cielo estrellado que jamás pensó llegaría a ver. Era brillante y hermoso, la noche daba luz por sí sola con aquella inmensa cantidad de estrellas.

Por un momento, Joe olvidó por completo lo que estaba haciendo, pero su embelesamiento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de pisadas, de alguien subiendo las desgastadas escaleras de madera, así que se apresuró y comenzó a salir.

Para su suerte, La entrada al cobertizo estaba justo debajo de la ventana, así que la altura para bajar se había reducido en gran cantidad, por lo que podría escapar haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Bajó, apoyándose en la ventana y pisando con cuidado la saliente del cobertizo, luego bajó de un salto, no era muy alto, pero Joe no era muy atlético, así que tuvo que tocar el suelo con las manos para evitar golpearse.

Y empezó a trotar con el objetivo de no hacer mucho ruido, pero al mismo tiempo, alejarse rápidamente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la iluminación que había visto que proporcionaban las estrellas y la luna, una vez que se encontraba corriendo entre el trigo, notó que no podía ver casi nada, quizá sus ojos aún estaban acostumbrándose a la noche, pero eso no evitó que siguiera corriendo, debía pedir ayuda, seguía sin saber dónde demonios estaba, seguía queriendo regresar a su casa.

Corrió durante media hora, o al menos eso le pareció a Joe, hasta que ya no pudo más, el aliento le faltaba, tenía hambre, no había comido en todo el día. Para su fortuna, había llegado a lo que parecía ser un camino hecho de piedra, sólo debía seguirlo y eventualmente llegaría a alguna parte, así que sólo caminó.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sólo siguiendo el camino, pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí en primer lugar?, ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho semejante broma?, pero muy a pesar de sus dudas, no podía dejar de maravillarse con semejante cielo, sin una sola nube.

Había estado caminando durante mucho tiempo, quizá unas dos horas, la luna estaba en su punto más alto, por lo que había un poco más de luz, pero sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba realmente cansado y con hambre, pero no se iba a detener hasta llegar a algún lado, o al menos ese era su plan, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido que provenía de fuera del camino.

Aún a pesar de haber caminado durante horas, seguía viendo plantaciones, ésta vez eran de maíz, y ya estaban completamente crecidos, por lo que no podía ver más allá de un par de mazorcas. El ruido que había escuchado era como de una pisada, y se asustó, ¿Lo habían seguido todo el camino?, entró en pánico, así que comenzó a correr.

Pero no avanzó mucho cuando un monstruo saltó frente a él, cortándole el paso, lo que vio no sólo lo aterró, sino que lo paralizó por completo, era una bestia enorme, tenía el tamaño de un caballo adulto, su cuerpo era el de un león, pero su rostro estaba humanizado, como el de un simio, tenía unas enormes y negras alas parecidas a las de un murciélago y una cola del largo de su cuerpo pero con alguna especie de púas sobresaliendo.

Tardó un poco, pero pudo reconocer a aquella bestia, era lo último que había leído en aquél libro, una mantícora, y por si no fuera poco, según el libro, eran animales extremadamente hostiles y violentos.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, era una pesadilla, primero despertaba en medio de la nada, luego terminaba en casa de unos locos y luego un monstruo salido de quién sabe dónde estaba frente a él, con una mirada penetrante, analizando sus movimientos y esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

Joe no sabía qué hacer, sólo daba pasos hacia atrás, muy lentamente, esperando que la mantícora no lo atacase, y no parecía querer hacerlo, sin embargo, sin previo aviso, la bestia se abalanzó hacia Joe, y de sus patas salieron enormes y afiladas garras. Joe saltó hacia atrás en un acto reflejo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, el animal había logrado golpearlo en la cara de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y sin tener tiempo para poner las manos, se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Pensó que sería su final, estaba a punto de ser cruelmente asesinado por un monstruo que jamás en su vida había visto, pero entonces, aún con la cara en el suelo, pudo escuchar un grito desgarrador, provenía del monstruo, así que alzó la cabeza con miedo y pudo ver a un hombre de espaldas, clavando lo que parecía ser una espada en el cuello de la mantícora.

La bestia cayó hacia un lado, muerta, y mientras se hacía un charco con la sangre que salía de la herida, el misterioso hombre fue hacia Joe y le tendió una mano.

_-¿Estás bien, Joe Green?- _Dijo el hombre, que por su voz parecía ser un joven, quizá un poco mayor que Joe.

Joe tomó su mano y se incorporó con dificultad, aún estaba en estado de shock, no podía hablar y tampoco ver correctamente, no lo notó al principio, pero la mitad de su rostro estaba completamente lleno de sangre, el zarpazo de la mantícora le había causado una herida que le atravesaba el lado izquierdo de la cara en una línea vertical, aunque tapada por la sangre.

_-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo me conoces?- _Preguntó Joe al joven que le había salvado la vida.

_-Me llamo Zeth, soy el hijo de Karia- _Respondió, presentándose como el hijo de la mujer que le había tratado de ayudar en la tarde. _-¿Qué hacías aquí de noche?_

_-Lo siento, no sabía que habían monstruos sedientos de sangre.- _Respondió Joe con clara molestia.

_-Mejor regresemos, hay que curar tus heridas…-_

Pero entonces Joe se soltó de Zeth y dio unos pasos atrás, quedando en una posición defensiva. El único ojo que tenía para ver miró con ira al joven de la espada.

_-¡¿Qué demonios es éste lugar?!- _Gritó Joe, sorprendiendo por completo a Zeth.

Joe había agotado hasta la última gota de paciencia que tenía, y no podía mantener fría su cabeza por más tiempo, había explotado, pero no con ira, estaba asustado, tenía hambre y una enorme herida en la cara, que estaba empezando a doler conforme la adrenalina disminuía, y a una velocidad bastante rápida.

_-Es cierto, madre dijo que eres un extranjero…- _Dijo Zeth con una sonrisa un poco forzada. _-Escucha, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber, pero regresa conmigo, necesitas curarte esa herida o se te infectará…_

Al escuchar que tenía una herida, de pronto su cerebro reaccionó, y el dolor que era apenas tenue, de golpe se volvió insoportablemente intenso, lo cual hizo a Joe caer al piso, sosteniéndose con una mano y sujetándose la cara con la otra, el dolor de pronto se volvió demasiado fuerte, y sólo pudo gritar, nunca antes había sentido semejante dolor.

Zeth lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la granja, ahora Joe sólo se movía por inercia, por breves momentos perdía el conocimiento, incluso hubo un momento en el que perdió la vista y una parte de la audición, y su noción del tiempo se vio mermada, pues cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba siendo atendido por Karia, estaba de vuelta en la granja.

_-Ésta herida es muy grave, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- _Preguntó Karia, mientras usaba un pañuelo para remover la sangre y limpiar la herida.

_-Lo atacó una mantícora.- _Respondió Zeth, quien estaba limpiando su espada al otro lado de la habitación.

_-¿Y qué hacía una mantícora por aquí?-_

_-No sé, parecía que estaba lastimado o algo así, el golpe que le dio a Joe Green debió haberle roto el cuello.-_

Joe sólo escuchaba la conversación en silencio, el dolor había cesado, al parecer Karia le había puesto un ungüento analgésico, el efecto además le estaba dando sueño, pero aun así trataba de mantenerse despierto, quería seguir escuchando su conversación.

_-Aun así, la herida es muy profunda, seguro también dañó el ojo…- _Comentó Karia mientras dejaba el pañuelo sobre la mesa. _-Tendré que usar magia para recuperar su ojo._

Joe se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero apenas se movió, sólo por su mirada, que había dejado de mirar a la nada para concentrarse en Karia, quien puso su mano derecha sobre la herida del joven y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, una luz verdosa comenzó a salir de la palma de su mano, era una luz muy tenue, no molestaba a la vista, de hecho era relajante, el poco dolor que seguía ahí desapareció por completo, y tras unos minutos, la luz desapareció y Karia retiró su mano.

_-Ya está, hice todo lo que pude, pero te quedará cicatriz…- _Dijo Karia con una amable sonrisa, mientras Zeth miraba con una expresión curiosa.

_-… Gra… cias…-_ Joe apenas pudo musitar la palabra, cuando perdió por completo el conocimiento y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó era de día, la luz del sol entraba e iluminaba la habitación, era la misma en la que había despertado en la noche cuando se desmayó la primera vez, ésta vez se quedó varios minutos mirando al techo sin levantarse, estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado, deseando que fuera un sueño, que el techo de madera que estaba viendo fuera parte de una broma cruel.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta con vendas, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, estaba un poco mareado, casi no tenía fuerza, no había comido desde la mañana del día anterior y además había perdido mucha sangre, tenía una ojera impresionante, se veía claramente aún a pesar de su piel morena.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, había percibido un aroma delicioso, y llevado casi sólo por su instinto llegó a la cocina, donde estaba Karia preparando el desayuno.

_-Vaya, Joe Green, estás despierto, siéntate, en seguida te sirvo el desayuno.- _Dijo Karia al verlo, era notable la imagen que daba Joe, pero aun así lo trató con una sonrisa amable.

Normalmente Joe no aceptaría una invitación tan fácilmente, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a visitar casas ajenas y siempre se sentía inseguro de pedir cualquier cosa, pero ésta vez, su hambre y su cansancio le hicieron asentir con la cabeza y caminar al comedor y sentarse.

Notó que la cocina, a diferencia del resto de la casa, estaba hecha de piedra, pero a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar, no desentonaba para nada con el estilo rústico. Miró hacia la ventana, que era el mismo diseño de la habitación, estaba abierta y sólo se podía ver el sembradío de un color amarillo y café; El trigo se movía con el viento, habían muy pocas nubes en el cielo, era un día precioso.

Karia le sirvió el desayuno, eran dos huevos revueltos con tocino, un jugo que parecía ser de naranja y un poco de té. Era bastante normal, después de lo que vivió anoche esperaba que esa gente tuviera como dieta alguna clase de aberración como en las caricaturas.

En ése momento también entró Zeth, quien llevaba puesto una especie de chaleco de cuero sobre una camisa verde, cuyas mangas estaban dobladas hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos, unos pantalones de color café y lo que parecían ser unas botas de cuero, amarradas al pantalón con un lazo del mismo color.

_-Que bien, el desayuno.- _Zeth se sentó a un lado de Joe y le miró con una sonrisa, y cuando Karia le sirvió lo mismo que a Joe, comenzó a comer.

Karia se sirvió a sí misma y se sentó para comer también, Joe los miró por un momento y comenzó a comer, no era nada que no hubiera comido antes, el jugo estaba un poco ácido, pero bastante delicioso, y el té era el mismo que Karia le había dado cuando llegó ahí el día anterior.

_-Lo siento por causarles problemas…- _Joe habló sin pensar, algo raro en él, pero debido a su condición, no estaba para pensar demasiado las cosas. Su comentario hizo que Karia y Zeth se le quedasen viendo un poco sorprendidos.

_-No te preocupes, hijo.- _Contestó Karia con una sonrisa.

_-Sí, siempre es bueno tener visitas.-_ Zeth también le ofreció una sonrisa.

Joe sólo esbozó una sonrisa, por lo menos no le estaba ocasionando problemas a esa familia, quizá toda ésta situación de haber llegado a un misterioso mundo mágico y casi ser asesinado por una bestia imposible le había afectado demasiado, poco a poco estaba aceptando que lo que estaba viviendo era real.

_-Por cierto, ¿De dónde vienes?- _Preguntó Zeth mirando a Joe con curiosidad. _-Tu ropa es muy extraña._

_-De donde vengo es lo más normal…- _Respondió sin mirar a nadie en especial.

_-Manhattan… ¿Es un reino de más allá del mar?- _Ahora quien preguntaba era Karia, ella tenía las mismas dudas que su hijo.

_-Algo así…_

Era muy difícil para Joe el asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que de ninguna forma podía seguir en el mismo planeta, incluso trataba de aferrarse a la idea de un mal sueño del que no podía despertar, pero en el fondo sabía que era real, su herida había empezado a doler un poco desde que despertó, lo que le decía que no podía ser un sueño.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la cocina, Karia y Zeth tenían mil dudas con respecto al paradero de Joe, pero sólo con mirar la expresión de su rostro sabían que no era el mejor momento para hacerlas saber. Joe estaba pensando muchas cosas, analizando su situación y todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento, hasta que en un momento se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y miró a Karia a los ojos, con una expresión seria.

_-¿Le puedo pedir un favor?- _Preguntó un poco temeroso, no era mucho de pedir favores a extraños, pero en ése momento no podía darse el lujo de no hacerlo.

_-¿Qué necesitas, Joe Green?-_

_-No tengo forma alguna de regresar a mi casa…- _Comenzó a hablar lentamente y apartando un poco la mirada. _-¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que encuentre la forma de regresar?... Prometo ayudar con todo lo que se tenga que hacer…_

Karia y Zeth se miraron a los ojos con sorpresa, pero al cabo de unos segundos, ambos sonrieron y voltearon a ver a Joe, quien estaba cabizbajo, como esperando una respuesta negativa.

_-Claro que puedes, Joe Green.- _Respondió Karia con su siempre amable sonrisa.

_-Sí, siempre es buena una ayuda de vez en cuando.-_ Dijo Zeth con alegría.

_-Gracias… Pero díganme sólo Joe, Green es mi apellido…_

_-¿Tu apellido?- _Preguntaron tanto Karia como Zeth al unísono, con una expresión de sorpresa, como si hubieran escuchado que se habían sacado la lotería.

_-Sí… ¿Es algo malo?..._

_-¿Malo? ¡Sólo las familias guerreras o adineradas tienen apellidos!- _Gritó Zeth, quien parecía haber encontrado una fuente de oro.

_-Pues de donde yo vengo todo el mundo tiene apellidos… Mi familia no es guerrera ni adinerada…_

Al escuchar eso, Zeth volvió a sentarse cruzando los brazos, estaba molesto, pero no con Joe, sino consigo mismo por actuar impulsivamente, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, su expresión cambió de molestia a desconcierto, y miró de nuevo a Joe.

_-¿Entonces eres un mago?- _Preguntó aún un poco molesto.

_-No… De donde vengo no hay guerreros ni magos…_

_-¿¡No hay guerreros ni magos!?_

Joe se sorprendió con la reacción de Zeth, pero luego recordó que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente, así que simplemente se sentó y comenzó a contar cómo eran las cosas en Manhattan y en el mundo que él conocía, aunque omitiendo detalles como la globalización, el internet y otras cosas que interfirieran con la existencia de ése lugar.

_-Qué increíble es el mundo de más allá del mar…- _Dijo Zeth cuando Joe terminó su historia, aunque se notaba que no lo creía por completo.

_-Más increíble para mí…- _Dijo Joe, seguido de un leve suspiro. _-Nunca pensé que existiera un continente como éste… Mucho menos criaturas salvajes que casi me arranquen la cara…_

_-Bueno, basta de charlas.- _Dijo Zeth, notando la expresión del rostro de Joe al recordar lo de la noche anterior. _-Ven a ayudarme, ¿Sabes manejar una granja?_

_-No.- _Respondió Joe al instante. _-Pero aprendo rápido…_

Zeth dirigió a Joe al granero y le explicó el trato de los animales, el arado de la tierra, el cuidado del cultivo y todo lo que se tenía que hacer en una granja, era demasiada información para un día, así que le fue difícil a Joe poder hacer cualquier cosa, además, no era de hacer mucho ejercicio, por lo que no tenía fuerza para levantar las bolas de heno o las cajas de paja, no podía controlar a los animales ni sabía manejar las herramientas.

Apenas era mediodía y Joe estaba completamente exhausto, no podía hacer ningún trabajo de la forma tan profesional como Zeth, aunque era por obvias razones, no dejaba de sentirse inútil. Zeth se acercó a él y le ofreció un emparedado.

_-Es hora de comer, toma.- _Dijo Zeth con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de Joe.

_-Perdóname por ser un inútil…_

_-No eres un inútil, sólo te falta acostumbrarte al trabajo pesado._

Joe comió su porción en un momento, pensó que sería lo único, pero Zeth llevaba consigo una canasta repleta de emparedados y le ofreció los que necesitara, así que Joe tomó unos cuantos más y se los comió. Al cabo de un rato, ambos habían terminado de comer y estaban reposando y descansando.

_-Por cierto, gracias por salvarme la vida…- _Dijo Joe mientras miraba al otro lado del granero.

_-No fue nada._

_-Pudiste matar a ese monstruo con sólo una espada… ¿Eres un guerrero?..._

_-Lo era…_

De pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso, Zeth, quien siempre estaba sonriendo, ahora tenía un semblante triste en su rostro, como si Joe hubiera tocado un tema sensible, pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cuando de pronto volvió a sonreír y miró a Joe.

_-¿Quieres que te enseñe a usar la espada?- _Preguntó con bastante emoción en su voz

_-Pero no tengo fuerza física, ni siquiera puedo ayudarte con la granja…_

_-Vamos, ya que estás aquí puedes descubrir si eres un guerrero o un mago._

_-¿No se pueden ambas?- _Preguntó Joe en tono de broma

_-Bueno, no es que no se pueda, pero dominar cualquiera de las dos artes requiere toda una vida de trabajo.- _Respondió Zeth, por un momento a Joe le pareció estar escuchando a un maestro. _-Si tratas de hacer ambas cosas, nunca serás bueno en ninguna de las dos._

_-Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes en qué eres bueno?_

_-Normalmente a los seis o siete años te hacen dos pruebas, y depende de cuál superes primero será el resultado, así sabemos en qué eres mejor y empieza tu adiestramiento de por vida._

_-¿Y cómo son esas pruebas?_

_-La prueba de magia consiste en convocar un hechizo que empuje una armadura, la prueba del guerrero consiste en superar una zona de obstáculos._

_-¿Y si un mago es lo suficientemente ágil como para superar también la prueba de obstáculos?_

_-Jajaja, eso es imposible, la prueba está diseñada para que sólo la pase un futuro guerrero._

Al escuchar eso, Joe sintió un escalofrío, ¿Qué clase de prueba es imposible para alguien que no esté hecho para pasarla?, entonces Zeth se levantó y le tendió la mano a Joe.

_-Vamos, si eres un guerrero dominarás rápidamente la espada, si no, entonces madre puede enseñarte algo de magia.- _Dijo Zeth con una gran sonrisa.

Joe no pudo decir que no, así que tomó su mano como ayuda para levantarse y luego lo acompañó de vuelta a la casa, ahí le prestó una pieza de cuero parecida a un guante pero sin los dedos, la cual llegaba a la mitad de su antebrazo, luego una especie de cinturón de cuero con una funda para espada. Finalmente, le entregó una espada corta, ésta era bastante pesada, al menos pesaría unos dos kilos.

Zeth se puso lo mismo que le había dado a Joe y lo encaminó a una parte un poco alejada de la casa, más cerca del molino donde había una especie de máquinas de ejercicio que nunca antes había visto, la mayoría parecían maniquíes.

_-Ya que sólo puedes ver con un ojo hasta que tu herida sane, haremos sólo ejercicios básicos.- _Dijo Zeth, quien se puso a un lado de Joe pero alejado, tomó su espada y la desenfundó, dando un paso al frente y cortando el aire horizontalmente, todo en un solo movimiento. _-Trata de hacer lo mismo._

Joe se puso en posición, si algo le caracterizaba, era su sorprendente habilidad de observación, había logrado encontrar los tiempos y las tendencias del movimiento de Zeth, pudo rápidamente discernir cómo mejorarlo, sin embargo, en la práctica era completamente diferente, o eso pensaba, pues decididamente realizó el mismo movimiento, pero poniendo más peso al avanzar, lo que ocasionó que su corte fuera más preciso, a pesar de estar practicando al aire se pudo notar perfectamente.

Cuando enfundó su espada de vuelta notó que Zeth le miraba completamente sorprendido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, al parecer, el movimiento de Joe había sido excelente y muy profesional.

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan mal lo hice?- _Preguntó Joe un poco nervioso ante la mirada de Zeth

_-¿Mal? Eso fue increíblemente perfecto, ¿En serio nunca habías usado una espada?_

_-Nunca…_

_-Bueno, antes de decir nada, te pondré otras pruebas…_

Tras eso, Zeth le puso a Joe a hacer algunos movimientos básicos de ataque y defensa, y sorprendentemente, todos los dominaba rápidamente y con una precisión casi exagerada, como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda su vida, como si hubiera nacido para eso.

_-Pues nada, el veredicto es unánime, eres un guerrero.- _Dijo Zeth con alegría en su rostro.

_-Supongo que es bueno… Pero sigo siendo un debilucho inútil…_

_-Tonterías, un poco de entrenamiento y trabajo duro en la granja, y en seis meses serás todo un guerrero._

_-Gracias, supongo…_

Y así comenzaron las aventuras de Joe Green, quien seguía teniendo como objetivo regresar a su mundo, pero si quería lograrlo, debía primero adaptarse al mundo en el que se encontraba actualmente y no morir en el intento.


End file.
